My Best Friend
by KittyKat12567
Summary: Kurama has to write an essay on his best friend so he chose Hiei. But is Hiei more than a best friend to him? One shot, shonen ai, KuramaxHiei! Plz read and review! Enjoy!


**My best friend.**

**KittyKat: Hello everyone, this is another one of my one shots! Well we have soo much time on our hands we decided " hey lets do a one shot".**

**Lily: Yea what she said! Plz enjoy! Its real good and it only took like a few minutes to write man!**

**Kurama: We all hope you like it! Enjoy everyone.**

**Hiei: Hn**

**KittyKat: Hiei's awfully quiet.**

**Kurama: Hiei are you okay?**

**Hiei: I'm fine.**

**KittyKat: Aww come here Hiei! (picks up Hiei and starts hugging him)**

**Hiei: LEMME GO!!**

**Kurama & Lily: On with the story.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kurama was in his room writing an essay of his best friend. Night was coming but he did not care as he had a bed lamp.

"Lets see..." He thought of his best friend. Hiei...

He got to work on writing his essay. He needed it for school tomorrow.

**My best friend**

_**My best friends name is Hiei Jaganshi. He is quite short for his age. He is also bad tempered and the things that come out of his mouth are usually insults. He is an orphan as his mother is dead and his father is unknown. He has one sister by the name of Yukina. He loves his sister very much although he does not show it. Truth is she does not know who her brother is and he has no intention of telling her.**_

_**He comes from a very cold country but is now an outcast there for that country is only for women. The only possessions he carries around is a sword and his mothers tear gem. Yukina has an identical tear gem but gave it to Hiei for safe keeping. Personally I think she has already found out that they are related. Hiei is a master swordsman and anyone who insults him will be cut into small fragments in about two seconds. We usually spar in the forest near my house and usually we end in a tie. We would then lie on the grass reminiscing on days when we took on evil demons and monsters.**_

_**Hiei is a quiet and lonely person who now works for a queen named Mukuro. After school I come home to find him sitting on my windowsill. We don't talk much because I know he likes the silence. Sometimes my mother invites him for dinner and he accepts. He does not say anything rude at the dining table. He is also very polite to my mother and acts like a timid young boy in front of her. Hiei hates it when he feels weak and so tries to act tough all the time.**_

_**Hiei is actually a kind-hearted person and he doesn't really mean to insult anyone (except Kuwabara) He keeps to his word and is an honorable person and that's why I love him.**_

Kurama looked at his work and blushedhe wasn't really paying any attention to what he wrote. He decided he would erase it and write a bout Yusuke, after he got a drink.

He went down the steps quietly as to not waken his sleeping mother. He made himself a cup of coffee as so not to sleep because he had to finish his work. Later he went up the steps and crept to his room. There were noises. He flung open the door only to see his demon friend. In his hands, Kurama's essay. Kurama blushed.

"Hiei"

"..."

"Um...Hiei?"

"I don't really mean it when I insult someone?"

"Um..."

"Timid boy?" Hiei glared at his friend.

"Hehe..."

"You think Yukina knows?" He put the paper down and walked up to the red-head.

"I can explain!"

Hiei pulled Kurama down until they were face to face.

"You love me?" Hiei asked softly.

Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes and smiled.

"Yes. Very much."

Hiei looked at him deeply.

That night Kurama didn't do his essay. He and Hiei had... other things to do... The essay could wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End**

**KittyKat: How'd ya like that! **

**Lily: It was sweet. Plz review.**

**Kurama: What did me and Hiei do? Why couldn't I finish the essay?**

**KittyKat: Cough... Well you did ... uhh... something...**

**Hiei: (Twitches) **

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN! (Jumping up and down)**

**Kurama: I don't understand Kitty how come you're not telling me what we did?**

**KittyKat: Ahem maybe another time Kurama, plz no flames! REVIEW!**

**Kurama: Another time then. Wait! Don't tell me we?!**

**Kitty and Lily both sweatdrop while Hiei is still twitching.**

**Lily: umm uhh... PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!**

**KittyKat: Yes Kurama... sorry... LILY! WHY ARE YOU DANCING??**


End file.
